You will be mine
by Laddie
Summary: My first uploaded fic. Don't post harsh reviews please. Dont like it, don't read it. MxM, however, there is also a bit of MattxMisa apparent here, as Matt works as a gigolo to get him and Mello by. Read to find out.


**You will be mine. **

**{{DISCLAIMER: DEATH NOTE IS NOT MINE}}  
><strong>

**A/N: Boo. :-) This is one of my first fanfictions ever written, the first that's actually been published at least anyway. Read and review, or read and don't review. Possibly will be continued, most likely not. **

**{ ONE HUGE NOTE TO BE TAKEN:  
>Matt- <strong>**ALWAYS**** SEME.  
>Mello- <strong>**ALWAYS**** UKE. }**

**Another thing to note would be that there are *sadly* no lemon scenes between Matt and Mello in this fiction. There is a sort of Lemon-y between Matt and Misa however, yet not detailed or explicit in a sense.**

**Meow**

Mail Jeevas. Better known as Matt. The supposed third smartest in Whammy's house, was living in a rundown, filthy and almost inhabitable apartment. What could even be more demoralizing then having to live in these conditions with your best friend that you have a flaming sexual attractions towards? Oh. Maybe the fact that Matt has been working as a prostitute, a gigolo for a month and a half now. 'Just to keep us alive.' He muttered to himself repeatedly for days on end. Sometimes.. He just doesn't see the point in putting up a fight like most of the men and women that have booked him out would want.

He flicked his lighter, barely managing to get a flame out of the struggling small metallic object for one of his many disgusting habits that he's picked up since Mello had left him five years prior in that "institution." He inhaled the many toxins from his deadly stress reliever as he started to reminisce the events of his night shift the prior night.

-FLASHBACK-

_The small and petite blonde moaned with a mixture of pure bliss, pain and pleasure. The twenty year old redhead was surprised that he was booked with a twenty-four year old virgin, but as per usual, he paid no mind toward the agonizingly loud screams and moans she was extracting from her lipstick stained lips. _

"_Guh.." He managed to squeeze out before he started to see that little virgin's appearance change completely. Those portly big bust sized breasts had been replaced with soft, yet rough and ripped manly pecks. That high squealing noise coming from that mouth was growing lower and deeper, to Matt, it seemed angelic; he managed to continue this 'morphing' as he started to change those petite feminine hands to those surprisingly soft yet strong hands of his best friend roaming over his body._

"_AHH… Mello... Hnng..." He barely moaned as he reached his painfully gained peak in climax, the relief from his so called "blueballs" were a welcomed feeling, yet he couldn't help but feel as if he was left with an empty and un-satisfied emotion twirling rapidly throughout his body. As he thought about this, he had unconsciously been sitting and staring at the no-longer-virgin's pouting and slightly peeved face. _

"_Maaaaatt…!" She screamed out, trying to gather his attention. "Eh? Oh. What?" Was his only answer. As if he sounded slightly redundant, she got up and collected her clothing as she muttered several curse words to his name. _

_She said nothing as she was fully clothed and ready to leave. As she headed to the door, one of Matt's combat boots had come into contact with the back of her head. The blonde said nothing as she reached into her bag and dropped down a couple of hundred dollar notes. "Baka.." she murmured lightly whilst leaning against the door frame waiting for a 'thank you' or even a 'you were wonderful' to come from his mouth. _

_He gathered those notes and sighed "Misa, you're coming off a bit light here you know.." he scoffed a little. "And there was no intention for me to say 'light' since bringing up that poor, sad little clump of memories of your little Light not touching you." He smirked as he said this, to purposely hurt her? No.. At least he didn't really have any intention to make it seem that way._

_She let a single tear fall as she pouted. "You're too mean to be a gigolo here, Matt. The guarantee here is supposed to be 'warm welcomes' or something.."_

_He forced a coldly given chuckle as he escorted her out…_

-END FLASHBACK-

..He exhaled, emptying his lungs from the cancer giving sticks whilst looking over the dimly lit city of Japan. "Mello…" He breathed out coolly as he heard the door slam shut, indicating his best friend's arrival.

"You will be mine, Mello." He said in a tone full of determination just above a whisper as he turned to enter the very room that he's planned to make his move.

**A/N: And that's how it all went down.**

…**Shut up. **


End file.
